


The Silver Scars Rising

by Carnivore4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Dudley, Evil Dumbledore, Evil Voldemort, Gen, Good Dudley Dursley, Handsome Dudley, M/M, Slytherin Dudley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivore4/pseuds/Carnivore4
Summary: The true story of Dudley Dursley. Xasper Slytherin was adopted by the Dursley family under the name Dudley. On the outside, he seemed like a fat spoiled brat, but underneath that glamour lies a starved abused wizard. Soon, he will recieve his Hogwarts letter, which changes his life forever. For better? Or for worse?





	The Silver Scars Rising

I lay down on the couch, covered with blankets on this cold ship. I looked down at harry, who had slowly inched closer to me, to look at my watch. Would Vernon whip me again, if I gave Harry a blanket? I wondered. No, I can't do that. Harry's situation is much better than mine. He gets very little food, but at least he isn't forced to eat, and then forced to throw it up like I am. I clenched my fingers to feel the ring. My glamour ring gives me the appearance of a fat spoiled boy named Dudley. However, when I take it off it reveals who I really am. The red eyed monster named Xasper Slytherin. Then I felt the ring on my opposite finger. That ring makes sure that I can only stay at a certain radius around Vernon. It's what keeps me from running away. I looked down at the curly haired boy who has no idea what's going on. He thinks that no one remembers his birthday. But I do. I would be punished if I gave Harry a present, so instead I decided to give him a heating charm to keep him warm. "Happy birthday, Harry," I thought, to myself, as I was about to cast the charm, but I was interrupted by a loud boom. I sat up slowly, pretending that I hadn't been awake this whole time. 

Vernon ran into the room with a gun. He glared at me threateningly. He suspected that I was the one who was doing all this. Since I know about my true heritage, he wouldn't be surprised if it was all my doing. But just then a man broke through the doorway. 

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." he walked up towards where I was sitting.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," he said. I scooted aside for him to sit down.

"Have a seat, Mr. Hagrid," I said with a slight hiss in my voice. He looked at me, shocked.

"Yeh know who I'm?"

"I-" I opened my mouth to reply, when Vernon grabbed me roughly by my hair. He yanked me away and threw me onto the floor. I quickly used a spell to keep me from hitting the ground.

"You freak! I told you not to use magic around Harry! I'll punish you for this" Vernon yelled, but kept a safe distance from me. Harry stared at me in awe. Usually, Vernon pretended to be nice to me whenever we were around him. And the fact that I could use magic shocked him as well.

"Are yeh a wizard as well?" Asked Hagrid. I nodded. "Ain't that funny, I don't 'member seeing yeh at Hogwarts, how old 'er yeh?" I didn't answer. I knew I wouldn't be able to go there anyway. The chains and whips Vermont used on me were laced with a light magic too strong for me to fight. A magic that was obviously Dumbledore's.

"Dudley's eleven, only a few months older than me," said Harry, speaking up for me, "And what are you talking about? Magic? Wizards?"

"Yeh mean ya don't know-" Hagrid went on to explain the whole system, and I droned out. He only remembered me when he handed Harry the Hogwarts letter.

"And yeh, Dudley. I don't know why yeh didn't get yer letter..." he trailed off.

"My name's not Dudley-" I said, when I felt a blow to my head. I fell to the ground, and looked up to see Vernon holding a brick. What an idiot, doesn't he know I can heal those. I whispered a spell, and I felt my wounds recede. I stood up, and saw that Hagrid had used a charm on Vernon and Mrs. Dursley locking them in place.

"Yeh alright, lad?" He asked, with concern. I smirked, and tapped my head.

"I healed it with a quick spell, so I'm as good as new,"

"My, yeh already know such advanced spells? And what were yeh saying about yer name?"

I smirked. "My name is Xasper Slytherin. So I should be receiving a letter under that name, am I right?" I asked. Hagrid's eyes widened with realization and fear as he nodded. He scrounged around in his bag and pulled out a letter. He handed it to me with shaking hands, as he finally gathered the courage to speak.

"S-so yer saying yer the son of You-Know-Who?" I grabbed the letter, and rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm saying I'm the son of Voldemort. I won't call my father You-Know-Who because I don't know him," I said in a quiet but sharp voice.

"But, the way yeh look-" he fell silent when I pulled off my ring, disabling the glamour. I was taller than before, and way skinnier. When I checked my weight without the glamour a month ago, I weighed around 60 pounds but I've probably lost weight since then. I have deep purple eyes with wavy silver hair that went to my chin. My hair used to be black at one time, but the sheer stress of living turned them this color. And my face is handsome. I know that. But I would rather be ugly than to have all these scars. Vernon always punishes me without my glamour on, so I have scars run all over this body. Luckily, they are all covered by my long sleeves, and there's only a few on my face. But of course, Hagrid notices them.

"What happened to yer face? Did them muggles do that teh yeh?"

"It was just an accident practicing with magic," I said. It wasn't a complete lie. I had been given those scars for practicing with magic. Hagrid didn't seem like he believed me, but let it go.

"How did yeh learn about magic?" He asked.

"Mr and Mrs. Dursley told me the truth about everything a long time ago. Once, I spotted a wizard shake Harry's hand. I followed him into the leaky cauldron," I said, straight to the point.

"What's the leaky cauldron?" Asked Harry.

"I'm going to be taking yeh there in a bit. Yeh'll have to pick up yer supplies. Xasper, yeh should come with us too," said Hagrid. This is the perfect opportunity, I thought.

"I can't. I have these magic rings that only allow me to stay near Vernon," I said, showing him the ring.

"Can yeh take it off?" He asked.

"Do you think I haven't tried?" I asked dryly. Hagrid scratched his beard thoughtfully.

" 'should be a matching ring on Vernon's finger," he said, as he grabbed Vernon's wrist.

"Aha! T'is here. But I can't remove it 'cause the magic's too strong,"

I walked up, and waved my fingers while mumbling a spell, and Vernon's fat ring finger was cleanly cut off. He tried to scream, but the binding spell was too powerful.

I picked the finger with the ring, and shoved it in my pocket. 

"Let's go," I'm going to be punished anyway, so I might as well go along with them. Little did I know that I would regret this...


End file.
